


Open your eyes

by Windfall13



Series: Depressed Jack [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Assault, Attempted Murder, Depression, Fighting, Hospital, M/M, Rescued from assault, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Mark storms out of a fight with Sean, and leaves him at the hospital. But unknowingly, Sean is left with a desperate nurse.





	

It was about a day after I attempted suicide. Mark drove me straight to the hospital afterwards, not caring if he sped. With those thoughts and events in my head, I stare and the ceiling. 'How did I get here?', I think to myself. 

I spent all my time counting the ceiling tiles. There were 52. I listen to the silent ticking of the clock. Ever since that day, Mark has been staying by my side. He sat on a blue chair, hunched over the rail of my bed, sleeping peacefully. I smile and smooth his hair down. 

The door slowly opens and a young doctor pops in. Mark opens his eyes. "Hello errrrr...."She looks at her clipboard,"Sean William McLoughlin! Today I'll be your doctor. Now let's get your wounds patched up, shall we?" 

She puts on her mask and with the needle in her hand, she warns,"This may sting a bit, okay?" I swore I heard Mark in the corner murmur,"Well, he's obviously done worse to himself than what a needle can do..."

But the nurse chose to ignore that, and pierces the needle into my skin. I barely flinch. In a few moments, I couldn't feel anything from my neck down. "Alright, time for stitches!"She says, trying to make the mood lighter. It didn't. I close my eyes and let her do her magic.

It got awkward quick, even the tv didn't have sound too. The nurse tried to break the silence,"So...you two been here a lot?" Mark shook his head,"No, highly doubt it." It went straight to silence before she went to the next question,"So, how'd this happen? You get jumped or what?"

Mark bits at his sleeve and glares at me. "Self harm...because someone can't see that many people care about him." I glare back at him,"And why the hell do you care, huh? For attention? To get away from work?" 

"Sean, I'm doing this because I care about you! 14 million other people do! Can't you just see that!"  
"The only thing they care about is the content I make. Forget it! They don't care about me, Felix doesn't care and you don't even give a shit! So how about you fuck off and mind your own business."

The nurse stopped her actions and both parties stare wide eyed at me. My nostrils flare and my eyes burned holes into Mark's. His surprised expression turned into an annoyed one,"Fine. Since you want to be that way, I'll just leave. Only until you open your damn eyes, you will see that everyone will miss you when you're gone. But seems like you don't even care, do you?"

He storms out the room and I just stare at the door. I wasn't even sorry afterwards. It took a few hours, but the nurse finally finished the stitches. "H-How many stitches?"I ask, even though I didn't want to know. 

She shrugs,"About 72." That was it. The news hit me like a train. I start to feel lightheaded. My breaths got shallower and my vision blurred. That was how bad it really was. 'And all for what? For attention? Think about how they'll feel. How would your family feel?'The voices said. 

A pang of guilt hit me too. I just sob into my arms. The nurse rubs my back and comforts me,"It's ok, it'll be fine. I'm guessing you need time. If you need me, my name is nurse Connie Medine." 

I hiccup and sniffle, continuing it for another 10 minutes. I finally gathered myself up. "Yeah...crying is for weaklings."I said to myself. I pressed the call button on my remote. Connie came back in,"I see you've finally got over what happened. Should I go get you water, Sean?"

"Jack,"I corrected her half heartedly,"And yes, I'd love some water, please." She left to go get some. But five minutes passed and I got worried. It doesn't take that long to get water, does it? Ten minutes passed and she finally comes back.

"Here's your water!"Connie says. I eyed the water weirdly, then took a sip out of it. Well if you count one sip as a huge gulp. I was thirsty anyway. But some drowsiness hits me hard. 

"H-Huh?"I said a little drunk. Connie smiles sweetly,"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright..." Her voices of sympathy fade into empty echoes, and I could hear my breaths and heartbeats. I slowly close my eyes as the drug forces me to sleep. 

Not too long after, I wake up in my room next to the bed. I move my head to the window. It was night. I get up and made a quick decision. I got my clothes that I arrived wth and went to the bathroom. I wasn't going to wait around and see what happens. I quickly got my clothes on, and bust open the bathroom door as I got done putting my shoes on. 

I stopped and stared at the woman in front of me. She looks at me with crazy eyes and the needle in her hand,"But sweetheart, you're supposed to be asleep." Connie charges at me and I stop her by grabbing her arms. She tries to move and stab me but I push back. 

I move out the way and she runs into the wall behind me, making a loud thud. I bolt out of the room. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit."I keep repeating. I could hear her thunderous footsteps behind me. I kept running until I saw doors at the end of the hallway. 'The exit!'I think with relief. 

But when I pushed open the door, I only found myself in the autopsy room, where all the dead bodies were. I could find a broom closet to hide in. I shut myself in just as Connie bursts in. "Where are you, sweetie~?"She says creepily,"I'll take good care of you."

I hear her push the carts of the bodies while trying to find me. "Sounds like you're not here..."She says. I sigh with relief, thinking she gave up. "Maybe....maybe you're in the closet!"Connie rips open the door, and I stand there like a deer in headlights. 

"No!"I yell. She giggles and tackles me to the ground. I finally took notice of her features. She had long purple hair that look stringy and went down. She also had red eyes. She wore a a buttoned up nurse outfit, which was a dress. She wore white high heels. But it didn't make her crazy look any better. Her outfit couldn't contain her crazy chest. It did fit her crazy eyes.

I wasn't even focused on that part, I was more focused on the fact that I was going to die. "Why...why are you doing this?!"I ask. She giggles,"For attention, obviously." She gets up and I finally get some air.

But Connie's foot hit my stomach. I groan and turn to my side. "I'm tired of being invisible...."Connie says, circling around me. She kicks me in the spine and I arch my back and scream. Connie only continues,"I'm tired of people ignoring me...just seeing me as a nurse." 

She kicks me in the face. My nose breaks and my lips bleed. I held my mouth and nose with both hands. My wide eyes now have falling tears. I couldn't cry, because I couldn't breathe. "But you...your happiness and cheerfulness....I knew I need you. I wanted you for a long time. And I even asked you at PAX....if you truly loved your subscribers."

I remembered that moment. That was not even 3 months ago. I replied with a happy "yes I do". I didn't think one of my fans were crazy, until now. "And now I can have you...forever..."She says dreamily. She kicks me repeatedly all over my body, avoiding my face for some reason. 

I start to cough up some blood and it leaks between my fingers. I wanted to die, but my body didn't let me. I then heard a metallic thud and the beatings stopped. My breaths get shallow. "Ja....ack....ack!"I could only hear parts of my name before passing out.

*12 hours earlier*  
*Mark POV*

I left angrily out of the hospital. I couldn't deal with him, since he wants to act like that. I drove back to PAX and just signed all the autographs. "Hey, do you know where Jack is?"A fan asks after I sign. 

I felt guilt crawl up my spine as he asks. "He's...a little busy, but he'll be back soon..."I answer. The fan pouts,"Awwwww, okay, but send him this pillow!" He shoves the pillow into my arms and he runs off. I flip it around. I was shocked to see the 3 of us: Me, Felix and Jack. It was so well stitched. 

It brought tears to my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. After today's signing, I quickly ran out of the building without even confronting my friends. I felt guilty; Jack was going through hard times and I just left him. It started getting dark. By the time I arrived, it was 9 in the night. 

But the hospital was also dark. I silently opened the door,"Hello?" There was no answer, which was weird. Then, I heard a thud and pounding footsteps going down the corridor. I ran down the hallway, but I saw the nurse come out with a needle.

Scared to get caught, I hid in the next hallway. I then hear doors burst open and slam shut. The nurse rams the door open,"Where are you, sweetie~?"She says creepily,"I'll take good care of you." Talk about creepy. I stayed there as I hear carts roll. "Sounds like you're not here..."She says. 

I silently walked out of my hiding spot. I tip toed to the room at the end of the corridor. "Maybe....maybe you're in the closet!"she yells. "No!"Someone yells. 'Jack!'I think and bolt to the room. I stopped at the door and creak it open. The nurse was on top of Jack, and trust me, you could tell you needed to get out of there.

'Someone's having a good time...'I think sarcastically. The nurse then has the guts to kick Jack. Jack turns to his side and groans. I put my hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming. She continues to beat him and rant while I stood there silently and frozen.

I finally scream to myself,'You idiot! Do something!' I ran to find a weapon if anything. There was a metal broom on the desk. Perfect. I grabbed it and ran back to the room and in the next second, hit her in the head as hard as I could.

"Jack? Jack!"I yelled at him. He looked tired and he passed out. I panicked and carried his body out, leaving the nurse there. I put him in the passenger side of the car and stepped on it so we could arrive back at my house.

*Jack POV*

I feel my eyes open and close from the light. I groan and feel some pain on my body. I then feel myself jolt to a stop and I gasp. I realized that I was in a car. I look to the driver,"Hello? Augh....wh-where are you taking me?"

But what I didn't know was that Mark was the driver. "Jack!"Mark exclaims form surprise. I smile and hold my head. Fuck, that headache hit hard. "Why did you come back?"I asked. Mark smiles and he looked close to tears,"I just couldn't leave you, dude."

We remained silent for the rest of the ride. The only thing he said was,"I'm never taking you back there again." We finally arrive to his house, and I take look up the house, biting my lip nervously. He rushes me,"What are you waiting for? Come on!" 

He flicked the lights on and he tells me to wait there and he goes upstairs. I heard the bathroom water run. After I took my shoes and socks off, I started to randomly wander around his house. I went to his bedroom start afterwards, which was in front of the bathroom. 

"Jack!"I jump at his voice. "Huh?!"I yelped. He smiles warmly,"Into the bathroom you go." We both go into the bathroom. "Strip."He commands. I blush,"Um...in front of you? Like now?" 

He crosses his arms,"Yes. I don't want you to do anything else that could harm you. Plus, I need to see how bad it is." I sigh. I knew that I wasn't gonna win, so I started to take my shirt off. Despite his cold look, I saw that he was a crimson red. 

I look down and saw the damage she did. It was red and purple splotches all over and some parts had dried blood; others had some recent blood. It brought tears to my eyes to see the damage, along with my cuts. Mark looks down and curses,"Fucking bitch..."

I finally move to my pants. I unzip my pants and shyly take them off. My legs were purple, but my groin was unharmed, thanks to my fetal position in the beating. I looked up a little, and saw a small tint in Mark's pants. I knew he was slightly aroused. He curses again,"Fuck...he's built." I snap him out of his trance,"Mark!"

*Mark POV*

I crossed my legs to cover up my erection. Beyond those bruises and scars, he looked extremely sexy. But I didn't have time to take care of my own needs, it's time to take care of him. I order him to go into the bathtub.

He puts a foot into the hot water. I knew it was burning, but I don't think he cared, seeing that he went in without hesitation afterwards. He sighs, content and relaxed, I think. I squirted the soap onto a washcloth, bent down and started to wash his body.

"Mark..."He stops me. I placed the side of my head in his shoulder,"Hush." I finally got to his pelvis. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. I scrub, especially around his cock. He silently moans,"Please..." I finally get a feel him with the washcloth. I start to kiss his neck and get into it...

**Author's Note:**

> So I enjoyed making this one, and comment down below if I should use smut in the next part. So anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Edit: Omg! 200+ views in less than a day?! You guys are seriously fucking awesome, like seriously, you don't know how thankful I am towards you guys. That is really amazing. Thank you guys so much for the support, and less than a day?! Thank you guys, you demons are fucking awesome...


End file.
